La esclava
by Jane-Volturi'24
Summary: Annia presencia la muerte de su padre a manos de los invasores Calormenos y es tomada como esclava en medio de la guerra. Un día conoce a Edmund, un infiltrado narniano que le ofrece un trato tan peligroso como tentador: ella le dará información sobre el enemigo a cambio de su libertad. ¿Se saldrán con la suya? ¿Serán descubiertos? ¿Ganará el norte? Amor, traición, secretos...
1. Capítulo 1: Preludio

**La Esclava**

Capítulo 1: Preludio

El aire seco y ardiente del desierto le quemaba por dentro con cada inhalación. El calor era sofocante; no solo le pegaba la ropa humedecida al cuerpo sino que además comprimía su pecho, dificultando aún más su respiración. O quizás el problema fuera la presión que ejercía sobre él, el duro hombro de quién la cargaba. A juzgar por el ardor del sol contra su espalda, quemándola a través de la gruesa tela de su vestido, y por las finas hebras de luz que entraban a través de la bolsa de arpillera que rodeaba su rostro, el sol debía estar en sus horas de mayor plenitud. No podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero casi podía asegurar que en sus últimos momentos de consciencia aún era de noche y la temperatura había sido mucho más agradable.

Intentó bucear entre recuerdos y pensamientos confusos, buscando algo a lo que atenerse, pero todos se diluían con la facilidad con la que se escapan de una mente febril. Lo mejor sería comenzar por el recuerdo más certero que tuviese. " _Mi nombre es Annia. Tengo 18 años. Mi hogar está en la ribera de Winding Arrow. Mi padre se llama Jhon. Él..."_

La imagen de su padre apareció en su cabeza, tan clara como si lo estuviera viendo en persona. Su barba canosa, las pequeñas arrugas en su piel tostada, sus ojos color ébano viéndola de forma seria pero afectuosa... El dolor en el pecho de la joven se hizo aún mayor. En su recuerdo, alguien golpeaba la puerta. No era un golpe cortés, sino uno destinado a tirarla abajo. Afuera los gritos eran de miedo y dolor, aunque también habían risas socarronas y burlas despectivas, teñidas de un fuerte acento sureño.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Tengo miedo!-exclamó cuando su padre la tomó por los hombros y la guió hacia el armario del baño.

-Shh... Tranquila. No hagas ruido y entra ahí-. Su voz seguía tan apacible como siempre, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que él también tenía miedo. -Britannia, quiero que seas valiente. Quédate allí adentro, pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas. Volveré por ti, ¿está bien?

-No papá. No me dejes, por favor-las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pero su padre hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorar sus súplicas. Un segundo golpe en la puerta principal, más fuerte aún, hizo que esta cediera. Las voces eran más fuertes ahora y también los gritos. Annia retrocedió, entrando en el pequeño armario con dificultad.

-Te amo, hija. No lo olvides -respondió el hombre, dejando un beso sobre su pálida ó con prisa las puertas del armario, dejándola encerrada y a oscuras.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando lo escuchó nuevamente.

-¡No, por favor! Les daré lo que deseen, pero por favor no destruyan nuestro hogar. Pueden tomar lo que deseen. Somos humildes campesinos, pero encontrarán que nuestra cocina está repleta...

-¡Calla!-le espetó una voz grave. -Estamos aquí para tomar lo que es nuestro.

-¡Ebreesh! Mira esto-intervino una tercera voz. La pausa después fue de tal tensión que Annia creyó que se orinaría encima.

-Vaya, vaya...-Ebreesh parecía deleitarse con cada palabra, como si todo eso fuera un juego y de fondo no siguieran escuchándose gritos de mujeres, niños y hombres por razones que ella prefería no imaginar. -¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un relicario hecho en plata. Sin duda esto tendrá valor en el mercado. Pero... ¿quién es ella? ¿Por qué no me la presentas, mm? Por ella me darán mucho más que por este colgante. ¿Dónde está, eh? -la voz inquisidora del tal Ebreesh aumentó su volumen e insistencia, pero no pudo cubrir los quejidos de John detrás; le estaban dando una golpiza. -¿Dónde la escondes?

El corazón de Annia estaba desbocado. Necesitaba salir de allí. Tenía que ayudarlo pero no podía entregarse a los Calormenos; sería echar por la borda el esfuerzo de su padre para mantenerla a salvo.

La puerta del armario se abrió inesperadamente, revelando un rostro hostil de piel oscura y ojos saltones. El hombre esbozó una amplia sonrisa de dientes incompletos y amarillentos. -Ahí, estás. ¡La encontré!

"... c _reo que él ha muerto. Ellos lo mataron y ahora yo soy su esclava."_


	2. Capítulo 2: El jinete y la cabeza

Capítulo 2: El jinete y la cabeza

En los últimos siete días Annia se había acostumbrado al abrazante calor de la arena del desierto quemando sus pies aún a través de la suela de sus zapatillas. Aunque la moda calormena no era de su agrado, el ir casi totalmente tapada por sus pesadas telas (solo quedaba al descubierto la zona de sus ojos) la protegía contra el viento, que durante el día golpeaba arrastrando arena caliente y se volvía una tortura asfixiante. También comenzaba a acostumbrarse al largo recorrido desde el campamento hasta la ribera del Winding Arrow. Era sumamente extraño pararse a orillas del río junto al que había crecido, ver al otro lado de la frontera entre Calormen y Archenland y que ya solo quedaran ruinas de lo que antes fuera su pueblo natal.

Ahora toda esa zona era dominada por hombres barbudos, de piel oscura, que olían de forma particular, como a una especia muy fuerte, y hablaban un idioma desconocido. Annia intentaba pasar desapercibida, pero a veces notaba las mirada posesiva de algún soldado calormeno sobre ella. Ese era el único motivo por el que agradecía tener a Ebreesh. Por más desagradable que fuera ese hombre, en especial en las noches en que llegaba borracho como una cuba a la tienda de campaña donde dormían sus esclavas y metía a la fuerza sus grandes manos sudorosas por debajo de las túnicas calormenas de sus mujeres, prefería tener que lidiar con su carácter a cambio de la protección que ofrecía su nombre. Por alguna razón, todos en el campamento le tenían respeto y nadie quería meterse con sus esclavas; eran de su propiedad y Annia ya había sido testigo de cómo trataban los calormenos a quienes se metían con las propiedades de los hombres con autoridad: les cortaban los dedos.

En total el camino desde el campamento hasta la ribera tomaba unas cinco horas a pie hacia cada lado. La vuelta era más pesada, pues llevaba sobre sus hombros una viga de madera de la que colgaban dos cubos de madera a cada punta y que cargaban hasta unos cinco o seis litros del agua cristalina del Winding Arrow. Pero al menos podía refrescarse en él; beber tanta agua como quisiera. Además, le daba más de diez horas para estar lejos de Ebreesh y su intimidante presencia. En el camino había pensado en escapar varias veces, pero las esclavas debían ir todas juntas a buscar agua y eran fuertemente custodiadas por soldados calormenos que aprovechaban para envíar mensajes a los soldados que trabajaban junto al río y de vuelta.

Mientras sumergía el cubo de madera en el río, sosteniéndolo firmemente para que no lo arrastrara la corriente, su mirada se mantenía fija en los soldados al otro lado del río. Montaban sus caballos de un lado a otro y lucían sus oscuros uniformes de guerra con desagradable orgullo, sin mencionar el ridículo pincho sobre sus cascos plateados. El campamento parecía una enorme y alborotada colmena. Quizás la razón por la que nadie los había interceptado aún era porque ya toda Archenland se encontraba bajo su poder, porque no se le ocurría otra razón para dejarlos organizarse tan impunemente en territorio ajeno. Claramente el rey Lune no esperaba este ataque.

¿Qué iba a ser de todas las mujeres y niños esclavizados? ¿De los hombres torturados y apresados? La noche anterior Calia, una cuarentona gordita que antes atendía el bar del pueblo y ahora también era esclava de Ebreesh, había expresado en voz alta un temor que todas compartían: que más al norte, en las primeras líneas de enfrentamiento, la lucha fuera una masacre.

Annia retiró el primer cubo de madera lleno hasta el borde y lo depositó en el suelo de arenas blancas. Se había alejado unos quince o veinte metros a la izquierda de las demás mujeres, pero aún quedaba un guardia montado en su caballo negro dos metros más a su izquierda, por lo que supuso que no se metería en problemas. La figura de los guardias imponía respeto. Al menos había aprendido a temerles con el paso de los días (y de los golpes y los abusos). Si al dueño de la esclava no le importaba, podían hacer lo que quisieran con ellas. En ese lugar ya no eran hijos de Adán y Eva; todo norteño era una bestia a ojos de los seguidores de Tash.

Mientras hundía las manos en el agua fresca y cristalina para lavarse el rostro le pareció que el guardia le hablaba. Fue apenas un murmullo, por lo que temió girarse a verlo directamente. Nuevamente el guardia masculló algo, pero esta vez fue una frase más larga. No podía decifrar lo que decía ni tampoco se animaba a verlo directamente así que pretendió que no lo escuchaba. Ella miró hacia la derecha disimuladamente y luego hacia la izquierda, sin elevar la vista del suelo para no encontrarse con la mirada del soldado. Sí, solo estaba él a caballo. O hablaba solo, o le hablaba a ella.

Se llevó el agua al rostro e intentó hacer silencio para entender lo que decía por encima del susurro del río.

-Son unos cien aquí... otros tres centenares tras la toma de Anvard. ¿Lo ves? No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué invadir Archenland sin pensar en luchar con Narnia?-durante un segundo la suave brisa se llevó su voz, haciéndole perder unas cuantas palabras. Luego volvió. -Es claro que... con cuatrocientos hombres no podrán defender... mucho tiempo.

La sangre se congeló en sus venas cuando otra voz más grave y profunda le respondió. Con gran esfuerzo resistió la tentación de volver a echar un vistazo alrededor. No había escuchado a nadie acercarse, solo el hombre y el caballo.

-Quizás esperen refuerzos, mi señor. ¿Debería informarse esto de esto al Rey?

-No, Astor, es muy pronto para arriesgarnos a aseverar algo. Aún no terminamos aquí-respondió la primera voz. La pausa que le siguió se hizo eterna, tras lo que Annia fue consciente de su poco disimulada pose: arrodillada junto al agua, con las manos sobre sus rodillas y la vista fija en ellas, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Estaba escuchando una conversación ajena y tal quietud no era nada disimulada, debía actuar natural.

Se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, bajo las telas que cubrían su cabello, su nuca y la mitad de su rostro y con la cabeza en alto se puso en pie y dio media vuelta para regresar con las demás mujeres, cargando un cubo de agua lleno y otro aún vacío. " _Demonios, me voy pero aún no termino de cargar agua. Muy inteligente_ " se reprendió internamente.

Entonces, a mitad del giro para volver con las demás esclavas, su mirada se detuvo en el corsel negro. Poco a poco se fue animando a levantar la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos oscuros del soldado fijos en ella. No, su actitud no había pasado desapercibida. La seriedad en el semblante del calormeno la intimidó, aunque algo no le cerraba. Su cabello era oscuro pero le faltaba el tinte rojizo del cabello de los calormenos, era más brillante, como el color del cielo a medianoche.

Ambos se miraron durante un tiempo que pareció eterno. Él serio. Ella intentando no hacerle frente pero sin mostrar debilidad. A pesar de que hasta el momento, su voz había carecido del acento lento y arrastrado de los calormenos, cuando le habló parecía un nativo de Tashbaan.

-Tú, ¿qué ves? No pierdas tiempo, esclava-si el hielo hablara su tono de voz no sería tan gélido como el de ese hombre.

Annia bajó la mirada y estuvo a punto de aprovechar el momento para retirarse pero una corazonada la detuvo. Por lo que había escuchado, ese hombre no era de Calormen. Arriesgarse era su única esperanza de salir de ahí. Eso o el calor del desierto finalmente le había afectado la cabeza y estaba a punto de cometer un sucidio.

-Lo veo, señor, porque no se parece a los demás soldados. No parece un verdadero calormeno-dijo con seguridad, apoyando los cubos de madera en el suelo para descansar los brazos el mayor tiempo posible.

El rostro del joven se crispó. Su caballo se inquietó, golpeando el suelo un par de veces con una de sus patas delanteras, pero su jinete no perdió la postura ni un segundo. En verdad parecía un caballo corriente montado por un gran jinete, aunque Annia había escuchado lo suficiente como para poner lo primero en duda. Su padre le había contado de bestias parlantes, de reyes y reinas magníficos, justos, benévolos y valientes que habitaban las tierras al norte de Archenland. Nunca había querido creer que todo fuera tan perfecto en ese país, en especial la monarquía, pero debía admitir que de niña siempre le habían causado fascinación todas esas historias de ensueño.

-Intuyo por el color de tu piel y por tu acento que eres nacida en Archenland, ¿me equivoco?-dijo finalmente. Su voz era firme pero casi gentil, sin excesiva autoridad, aunque la frialdad y la desconfianza aún eran perceptibles en su voz. Ella asintió con la cabeza y permaneció en silencio. No quería hacerlo enojar... no más de lo que ya estaba, al menos. -Te han tomado por esclava durante la invasión, ¿es así? -ella volvió a asentir como respuesta. Él echó un vistazo alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie los veía. Luego volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la joven bajo el manto excesivo de telas. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Annia.

-Annia...-su nombre sonó muy curioso en los labios del jinete-si te ofreciera sacarte de esta zona de guerra y llevarte a Narnia, más allá de la frontera norte de Archenland, tierra de paz y criaturas libres, ¿qué dirías?

Ahora fue ella quien echó un vistazo hacia atrás, por miedo a que pudieran escuchar esas ideas tan locas y meterlos presos. En teoría ella ya lo estaba, lo peor que podía pasarle sería ganarse unos buenos azotes. Azotes que no pretendía recibir por culpa de ese extraño. Annia se llevó las manos a la cintura, a pesar de que la musculatura de sus brazos se quejaba a cada movimiento por cargar kilómetros con los cubos de agua por el desierto. -Diría: ¿qué es lo que buscas de mi?

El falso calormeno casi esboza una sonrisa, pero se esforzó en disimularlo, elevando la vista al cielo con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del brillo solar. Debajo, su caballo volvió a golpear el suelo con la pezuña. Si no lo hubiera creído imposible, habría pensado que él también se reía.

-Me gusta esta chica. Tiene las ideas claras-dijo el caballo, en la voz baja y grave que había oído ella con anterioridad.

El susto le hizo reprimir unagrito y saltar hacia atrás. -¡Por todos los cielos!-exclamó en un susurro. ¡Animales parlantes!

Su jinete seguía sonriendo pero ahora escaneaba los alrededores con la mirada. En el fondo ella sabía que debía estar nervioso; después de todo, podían matarlos a ambos por esa conversación. Por suerte Ebreesh no estaba allí...

-Busco que me ayudes a recabar información sobre la invasión calormena. Cuántos son, cuál es el objetivo, por dónde se mueven, cuándo y dónde atacaran... todo lo que puedas averiguar-retomó el tema de conversación. Dicho eso, sus ojos negros volvieron a posarse en ella y lo que añadió le provocó escalofríos pero de pura emoción. -Volveré a Narnia cuando recabe suficiente información y, si lo que descubras es valioso, te llevaré conmigo.

Todo respecto al trato era dudoso, incluso si él mismo lograría salir de Calormen vivo, y se arriesgaba a mucho al brindarle información al enemigo de su "amo", pero era su mejor (y única) opción frente a una vida de esclavitud.

-¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu promesa?

El caballo resopló pero el joven mantuvo su postura erguida y la vista fija en ella. Destilaba orgullo y altanería, a su parecer, pero seguía imponiendo una atmósfera de respeto que le dificultaba no creerlo honesto. -Porque te doy mi palabra. Y puedes estar segura de algo: yo _siempre_ cumplo mis promesas-respondió, enfatizando el "siempre".

Quería gritarle que sí. ¡Sí, sí, sí y sí! ¡Ahora mismo le podía contar todo lo que quisiera y más con tal de que la sacara de allí! Pero sus labios dudaron demasiado en hacerlo; era peligroso ir en contra de Ebreesh. Uno de los verdaderos guardias se les acercó por detrás, evitando que sellara el pacto. -Volveremos al campamento -le dijo al jinete, antes de volverse hacia Annia- Vamos esclava, muévete.

La chica se apresuró para llenar el cubo de madera vacío y lo cargó con toda la rapidez que le permitieron sus piernas hasta donde estaban las demás esclavas, con el guardia pisándole los talones. Pero el hombre misterioso con el que había hablado se quedó en su puesto. No la miraba, ni se movía; la ignoraba como otro calormeno más. No había venido desde el campamento con ellas y los demás guardias lo sabían, pero por su armadura calormena de casco en punta y por su aspecto, habían creído que era un soldado más de los que trabajaban al margen del río.

En silencio emprendieron su camino, primero sobre la hierba y luego con los pies descalzos sobre la arena del desierto. Los soldados a caballo les pisaban los talones, las apresuraban con palabras desagradables y con un latigazo para las que se quedaran por detrás del ritmo que les imponían, en general las mujeres mayores. El agua en su rostro se había secado durante la charla con el espía narniano y el rayo del sol volvía a ser calcinante. Así lo decidió. Sacaría de Ebreesh toda la información que le fuera posible y rogaría al espía que la llevara a Narnia, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

El problema era uno solo... ¿volvería a encontrarse con el misterioso jinete?

* * *

El silencio en el que Anvard estaba sumido era histórico y morboso. La mayoría de los pobladores habían sido silenciados bajo el manto de la muerte y algunos habían logrado huír a las montañas. Varios edificios, principalmente bares, almacenes y edificios del ejército aún humeaban o se consumían por las llamas. La ciudad había quedado parcialmente destruída. La invasión había sido tan veloz y tan inesperada que apenas habían tenido tiempo para armarse cuando los hombres calormenos llegaron a la ciudad. El castillo había resistido casi un día mientras la ciudad sucumbía ante los horrores de la guerra y su ejército y armamento se veían cada vez más diezmados.

Finalmente la rendición había sido emitida. La última guerra los había dejado militarmente mal posicionados y el Rey, con inocencia, había creído que la paz sería esta vez duradera. Si entregarse salvaría vidas entre sus súbditos, entonces lo haría. Claro que primero se aseguró que sus hijos Corin y Cor y su prometida Aravis, huyeran por los túneles subterráneos que conectaban con la frontera narniana. La despedida había sido muy dura, pero como Rey, él tenía que enfrentarse a los calormenos y exigir respuestas con la poca dignidad que le quedara.

El antiguo Rey, esposado, caminó por el salón del trono como si aún llevara puesta la corona y ropas más dignas que los harapos que vestía ahora. Desde el lugar que fuera suyo hasta días atrás, el príncipe Rash lo veía entretenido. Cuando Lune llegó a los escalones previos al trono, dos guardias calormenos lo obligaron a arrodillarse frente a él.

-Oh, querido Lune. A lo que te has visto reducido-rió el sobrino del Rey calormeno Rabadash. Estaba desparramado sobre el trono como si siempre hubiera sido suyo, a pesar de que apenas rozaba la mayoría de edad, y todo el caos y derramamiento de sangre que había provocado parecía simplemente gracia. -¿Acaso creyeron que mi tío el Rey se contentaría con el rechazo de la narniana y se dejaría humillar por ese león al que ustedes adoran? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni el mismo Tash dejaría que mancharan así el honor de nuestra familia.

Lune estaba agotado. Su labio inferior estaba hinchado y morado y tenía un largo corte en la sien que ya cicatrizaba pero que había dejado toda la zona pegajosa a causa de la sangre. No había comido nada en la última semana y bebido de forma muy escaza. Solo quería que ese niño insolente con aires de grandeza bajara del trono que había usurpado o le diera fin a su vida de una vez.

Alrededor, los soldados calormenos hacían eco con afirmaciones y asentimientos frente a las cosas que decía el joven y estirado Rash. Cada tanto se escuchaban gritos de "¡Larga vida a Tash!", "¡Larga vida al rey!" o "¡Larga vida a Rash!" y varios gritos de júbilo los secundaban. El antiguo Rey solo escuchaba silencio. Era ensordecedor el vacío que habían dejado los pobladores y sirvientes de Archenland. ¿Realmente no había quedado nadie? Ni siquiera había visto a sus más leales sirvientes en los calabozos, a aquellos que hasta el final habían jurado que permanecerían a su lado. ¿Estarían muertos? Anvard parecía una ciudad fantasma. O peor, los restos de una.

-He venido en nombre de mi tío, el Rey Rabadash. A recuperar su honra y lo que por derecho le pertenece. ¡Archenland es ahora nuestra, como siempre debió serlo, y yo soy su emperador!-continuó Rash. Ahora estaba en pie, enfrentando a su público exhaltado. "¡Larga vida al emperador Rash!" fue lo que se escuchó como respuesta y sonó varias veces con fuerza por todo el salón.

Así que por eso el daño al castillo había sido menor. Rash tenía ambiciones de quedarase con el trono, el castillo y su país. No solo dañarlo o atravesarlo para llegar a Narnia. Estaba allí con planes de quedarse, y eso para él solo significaba una cosa.

A pesar del peso de las cadenas que llevaba como grilletes y de las esposas que amarraban sus manos, el Rey legítimo de Archenland, Lune, se puso en pie, con un noble porte que hacía que Rash pareciera un niño frente a él. De pronto, el salón estaba en silencio. -Manchado está el honor de quién derrama sangre por orgullo-comenzó a decir con tranquilidad. -Tu reinado no es legítimo, Rash, y por eso mismo está condenado al fracaso. Quizás esta noche puedas acabar con mi vida, pero te lo advierto: no está a salvo ni está en paz quien va en contra del gran león. Toma el consejo de un Rey sabio y añoso: vuelve a tu país mientras puedas.

El silencio se había vuelto más espeso, más tenso. Las miradas se dirigieron al aun príncipe Rash, quien había dejado de moverse en su trono y veía con inmensa furia a quien hasta ese día fuera el Rey de Archenland. -¡Mátenlo!

En Cair Paravel la conmoción era grande. Los sirvientes aún correteaban detrás de los nuevos horarios e intentando acomodar a los inesperados huéspedes provenientes de Archenland; no sólo los príncipes y Aravis, también otros nobles que habían logrado huír y a los que los reyes de Narnia le habían abierto las puertas. Además, el Sumo Monarca Peter y sus hermanas pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en sesiones del consejo, decidiendo qué acciones tomar frente a la emergencia. Peter diseñaba estrategias a diestra y siniestra e intentaba pensar en todos los escenarios posibles, una y otra vez. Los descartaba o los dejaba en un segundo plano, añadía incógnitas y volvía a calcular posibilidades, suministros, cantidad de soldados, climas, geografías, movimientos y demás. Debían valerse de todos los recursos posibles si finalmente se desataba la guerra. Los combates con las salvajes tierras del norte habían terminado tan solo un año atrás y la breve batalla en Calormen había tenido lugar cuatro años atrás. No podía seguir perdiendo hombres y armamentos. Si este ataque Calormeno estaba bien preparado, sería muy difícil hacerles frente, en especial con la casi nula resistencia que había podido ofrecer Archenland.

A pesar de todo eso, su mayor preocupación no estaba en cómo ganar la guerra, sino en qué estaría metido su hermano menor. En un principio, Peter no había estado de acuerdo en perder a su mano derecha para que explorara el campo enemigo. Se rehusaba a alejarse de sus hermanos, quizás por los años que había tenido que permanecer luchando en el norte narniano por su cuenta. Quería tenerlos a todos lo suficientemente cerca como para poder defenderlos a capa y espada de cualquier peligro. Pero también sabía que eso no era posible. Edmund podía leerlo como un libro abierto y no le costó trabajo identificar ese punto débil en su hermano mayor. Insistió durante dos días con argumentos lógicos y contundentes hasta que enviarlo a descubrir más sobre la interna del ataque calormeno pareció la opción más correcta.

-Demonios. Edmund, ¿por qué no escribes?-el monarca suspiró con frustración, masajeándose la sien en un intento de aliviar el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Probablemente Ed no le escribía porque había sido capturado por calormenos, que por esas horas lo estarían torturando para averiguar más sobre la fortaleza militar de Narnia o porque estaba tan adentrado entre los calormenos que el riesgo de comunicarse o, por simplemente exasperar a su hermano mayor. No. No, Edmund era capaz de defenderse y pasar desapercibido; nunca había fallado en ninguna misión, esta no sería la primera vez. -Aslan, por favor, protégelo-murmuró el rubio, observando el amanecer sobre el mar desde la ventana de su habitación.

Tomó una ducha para intentar quitarse el aspecto de momia andante que tenía desde hacía días por la falta de sueño y se puso ropa limpia antes de bajar a desayunar.

La luz del día bañaba el salón donde tomaban el desayuno, entrando por los numerosos ventanales que daban al mar. En días normales podía oírse el sonido del mar mientras desayunaban en silencio o charlando en voz baja. Ahora la larga mesa estaba llena y el salón inundado por voces, risas y ruidos procedentes de la vajilla. Cuando estaba por tomar asiento en la cabeza de la mesa, entre sus hermanas Susan y Lucy (aunque con un asiento vacío entre Susan y él, donde normalmente desayunaba Edmund), una dríade se acercó con un pequeño cofre entre las manos.

-Su majestad, -hizo una reverencia-me han pedido que le entregue esto. Ha llegado de Archenland hace pocos minutos.

La mayoría de las visitas ya se habían acostumbrado a ver dríades, con sus pétalos y hojas formando figuras humanoides, pero aún así causaban curiosidad. Por lo que cuando Peter tomó asiento y se dispuso a abrir el cofre, tenía la atención de casi todos los presentes.

-¿Qué es? ¿Lo envía Edmund?-preguntó Lucy, inclinándose sobre su hermano para intentar ver dentro del cofre. Tan pronto como Peter vio el contenido del cofre volvió a cerrarlo de un golpe, sin darle espacio a la curiosidad ilimitada de su hermana más pequeña. En cuestión de segundos el rostro del Sumo Monarca palideció varios tonos hasta parecer enfermo.

-¿Qué sucede Peter?-ahora fue Susan quien se preocupó, posando su mano sobre la de él y dándole un suave apretón. Algo estaba muy mal.

-Nada. No es nada: un regalo poco grato-se apresuró a responder el monarca, al tiempo que volvía a levantarse de su asiento. Debía escapar de esas dos o terminarían abriendo la caja u obligándolo a decirles lo que había dentro.

-Peter. ¿Es eso de Archenland? Trae nuestro escudo de armas-Corin, el segundo príncipe de Archenland en la sucesión al trono, se levantó del asiento que ocupaba junto a Lucy y se acercó a un Peter que aún parecía estar al borde del desmayo. -¿Puedo verlo?

El Rey tendría que haber ofrecido más resistencia cuando los finos dedos de Corin quitaron el cofre de sus manos, pero el shock no le permitía reaccionar. Corin abrió el cofre demasiado rápido y echó un vistazo dentro. Aunque pasaron dos o tres segundos, para Peter fue una eternidad hasta que Corin cerró el cofre con la misma expresión que él mismo tenía.

Ninguna guerra podía prepararte para recibir la cabeza de un Rey en una caja a la hora del desayuno. "Mucho menos si ese Rey es tu padre", pensó Peter, cuando Corin se dobló en dos y arrojó al piso lo poco que había desayunado hasta el momento.

Del cofre colgaba un solo mensaje: _"Tu sigues"_.


End file.
